Merlins Flying, Marlin Rising
by aetherling
Summary: Marlin and Dory lose their memories, transform into humans, and find themselves on opposite sides of a war led by magicians who can transform fish into humans.
1. Rebirth

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo. Pixar and Disney own them. I also don't own Merlin and his nemesis Nimue. They come from The Lost Years of Merlin quintet by T. A. Barron.

By the way, I'm sorry if my fic is a lot familiar with other fics that have the characters turn into humans. I know there are other fics out there that have the same situation but I'm not trying to copy their ideas. This story is made entirely out of my imagination, and not someone else's. But yeah, I don't own the characters.

Later on, it will (yes, apparently) turn into romance, but not your usual happy, fluffy romance. Tragedy and angst and dark situations will pop up and the rating will go up. And when I say "later on", I mean like, in about 15 chapters. So you have nothing to worry about….yet.

Enjoy!

Merlin's Flying, Marlin Rising

Rebirth

     "Daddy!" cried Nemo. He swam quickly up to Marlin.

     "Hey, Nemo!" Marlin responded. The little clownfish hugged his father. Dory watched them silently, with a smile on her face.

     "Ready to see the dance, Keno?" she asked him.

     "Nemo," Nemo corrected. "Yeah! I'm so excited! I could hardly swim still today at school! Can we go now, Dad?"

     "It's at night, Nemo," Marlin told him sadly. "But is there anyone else that's going?"

     "Yeah! Sandy Plankton, Squirt, and Sheldon! Can I go with them?!"

     "Sure son!" Marlin laughed.

     The afternoon passed by painstakingly slow. Finally, night fell over the reef and Marlin and Nemo came out of their anemone home, ready to go. Dory was already waiting outside. "C'mon!" Then she and Nemo raced across the reef like children. Marlin yelled, "W-wait for me!"

     "Gotta go faster if you want to be me old man!" Dory playfully shouted. Somehow, those words seem familiar...

     "Do you really know where this dance will be?" Marlin asked worriedly when he caught up to her.

     "Of course I do! Trust me on this!"

     "Yeah, Dad!" agreed Nemo.

     Dory led them fairly well. They only got lost a few times, but they arrived at the coral spirits dance just in time for Nemo to find a seat with his friends before the show started.

     "Hey! This means we have the whole evening to ourselves!" cried Dory excitedly.

     "Dory, shh!" Marlin was aware of the eyes staring at them. "C'mon, let's sit over there!" They quickly rushed to their spots.

     A cloud covered the moon. Everything became dark and Marlin can barely see Nemo, who was sitting in the exact opposite seat across from him. He became worried. _What if Nemo gets kidnapped in this terrible dark_? But Dory placed a reassuring fin on his dorsal fin and he calmed down. Then purple lights lit up the stage with the electric eels' power. Vegetarian anglerfish used their light to form spotlights on hundreds of puny coral spirits, whom have mysteriously appeared. Slowly, the rhythm of the dance began to play as the spirits began to dance. They walked in slow circles. The colored lights swirled across their bodies as they walked to the beat. _Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom._

     The whole audience became hypnotized with the rhythm and Marlin felt his mind escape from his body and dance with the spirits. _Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom_. It was like...magic. No, no, magic wasn't mystical enough to describe it. He felt his mind sway with them.

     The spirits broke up the circle, but no one paid attention to what they did next. Everyone's minds were dancing along with the beat. _Bum, da de, boom. Bum da de, boom_. The coral spirits' little tiny feet left the ground and began to swirl around with each other. Tiny wings sprouted from their bare backs and gave the impression of miniature baby angels. The spirits began to swirl all around the sandy stage in every direction. Marlin felt like...he was part of the action. Part of the dance. And he felt...enlightened. Such freedom! He could soar with the spirits with out any stress. _Bum, da de, boom_. _Bum, da de, boom_.

     How long he danced with them, he did not know. Soon all the spirits gathered around and began to dance in circles again. But who was complaining? The rhythm still stayed the same. _Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de boom._ Than the spirits began to dance upwards, as though they were walking on swirling stairs. It was as if there was an invisible pillar in the middle and they swirled around it, going towards the surface, where the cloud finally moved and the moonlight shot through a tiny hole in the cloud. The moonbeam hit right in the middle of the dancing coral spirits and now there was really a pillar--a pillar of light. But the spirits did not stop. They continued to walk upwards, swirling around the pillar. The changing colors of the electric eels stopped shining on them and the anglerfishes' lights were turned off. The only light left was that moonbeam. Now the spirits became invisible. But somehow, Marlin knew where they were, still walking up the pillar to the beat. _Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom_. He could sense each and every spirits' presence...

     Then the beat became faster. Marlin was thrown back into his body with a jolt. His eyes focused and saw the spirits reappear with colors. Each spirit had a different color from another. Purple, gray, blue, green, yellow, red...The colors swirled around as the beat continued to go faster._ Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom._

     Then the spirit leading the whole pillar dance finally reached the surface. It began to glow faintly. Then the other spirits began to glow as well. The glow descended all the way from the first to the next spirit and then to the next spirit behind it. When all the spirits were glowing, they stopped dancing. The beat stopped too. Silence.

     One high-pitched note shattered the silence. It wasn't high enough to hurt everyone's ears but made the whole area vibrate slightly. After it stopped ringing, the beat came back. This time, it was wildly fast and gradually became louder and faster. _Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom._

     The moonbeam/pillar erupted into flames and Marlin gasped. So did Dory and several other fish. The spirits sprouted their tiny wings again and quickly swirled around the flaming pillar until they all became a fast see-through blur. Faster and faster they flew, everyone's adrenaline began to rise rapidly....the beat was pounding in their ears..._Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom. Bum, da de, boom._

     Then KABOOM! The pillar exploded and the whole stage was filled with fire. "_Wait a minute, how can fire exist in the water?_" Marlin found himself wondering, but then the flames became beautiful fluttering creatures that began to fly around the stage. They didn't swim, it was like flying and with their long, swirling tails flowing behind them, they soared around the stage, in multiple colors for feathers. Beautiful, harmonic notes came from their beaks as they danced around the stage, making the atmosphere a more heavenly place. In the middle of the circling, dancing creatures, was a small mini model of the creatures. But unlike the bigger creatures surrounding it, it was plain, with only brown and gray feathers. As it spread its wings and flew to the surface, it seemed to look at Marlin and Marlin heard these words:

     "_Satulin monaku, Sakulin shiinte._"

     Marlin did not recognize that kind of dialect, but he heard, and understood, in some sort of strange way.

     And though it was plain and ugly compared to the other creatures, Marlin felt...that it was more special than its brothers and sisters.

     At last, the creatures and the small bird soared away, disappearing into the corals surrounding everyone. The lights were gone, and all Marlin saw was darkness. The cloud had moved its position again during the flight of the creatures. No one moved or said anything. It was so silent, that a pin could be heard if it fell into the ocean. But the words echoed in Marlin's mind:

     "_Satulin monaku, Sakulin shiinte._"

     "Marlin," he heard someone whisper. He jumped in surprise, but calmed down when he recognized the voice. "Oh, Dory," he said. "Sorry."

     "Wasn't that great?" she asked excitedly.

     "Yeah..." Marlin exhaled. Then inhaled sharply. "Dory, I've always wanted to say..."

     "Yes...?" Dory looked into Marlin's eyes.

     "Thank you for...for bringing us to the coral spirits dance. It was awesome. And, and-" Something about those eyes gave Marlin strength, and courage. The coral spirits dance made him feel so enlightened, and so refreshed, replenishing his spirit. "It was beautiful," he whispered to her.

     Dory just looked into his eyes with hers. "Yes, it was," she whispered back.

     Then this great moaning sound echoed across the stage. Everyone around them began to panic. "What was that?!" "Was it a whale?!" "Is that part of the program?!"

     Then the water began to swirl uncontrollably. All the fish began to crash into each other. "_Oh no!_" thought Marlin. "_Dory!_" his mind screamed as he saw her being thrown away from him. And--

     "AAAAAAHHHHH!!!" screamed Nemo from across the stage.

     "NEMO!" Marlin screamed. "DORY!"

     Dory was too, screaming. "HEEEELLLLPPPP!!!!"

     "NOOOOO!!!!" he cried as he felt the raging currents carry him farther and farther away. "_What in the seven seas is going on?!_" his mind thought rapidly. As Dory's small, thin figure began to float farther away from him, he thought he saw a dark shadow covering her. "_DORY_!!!" he screamed as loud as he could. His lungs were burning and he began to feel numb. His body was becoming cold quickly and he tried to breathe....Air! He needed air! Fast! He was drowning....but how?! How could he drown?! "_I'm a fish!_" he thought. "_What is happening?!_" He tried to fight the current, but his strength died away from him as his gills began to clog up. "_What is wrong with me?!_" his mind screamed. He thrashed and squirmed with his fading strength, but it wasn't enough to fight against the fierce currents, or the spirit that was carrying him away....Spirit? He had no choice but to surrender, as he felt unconsciousness strike him. Where the strange spirit would take him, he did not know. But something familiar about that spirit made him a little calm...and warmed up his numb body...He tried to look at it, but everything was becoming blurry...yet it was white, he saw, and glowing like an angel....

     He finally closed his eyes, the last time he will ever close his eyes, as a fish.

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! DOOM, DOOM, DOOM!!! :-) Heh, heh, sorry, I couldn't resist...^-^

     ~Marlin~

     _Where am I?_

     _I don't remember...anything....I can't...remember...._

I felt my thoughts being thrown around. New questions began to form in my mind as I slowly gained consciousness. My body was aching everywhere and I was cold...

     My eyes finally opened and I saw the sky and several seagulls soar above me. A great ball of light blinded me and I began to get up. Automatically, my arms bent and pushed the sandy ground and lifted my body up. I saw my body being dragged from the ocean water, and the water followed me as if it was trying to pull me back into the ocean. _Where am I?_ I asked again, but as I looked around, I got no answers. Everywhere was sandy, except for a few palm trees and several large brown rocks. In front of me was the ocean, with my legs still in its waves. Then I realized.

     I looked at my hands. My arms. And, and then millions of black string hanging from my head. There was a chest. Then legs. Toes.

     _What am I_?

     I couldn't put my finger to it but I can't help thinking I was something that I used to hate a long time ago...

     I think I have amnesia.

     I can't remember!

     "Who am I?!" I cried painfully and realized that I could speak. I felt an urge to dive back into the ocean and swim with the fish. But why?! Why am I feeling this way? And how am I going to move? I looked down at my legs again. Perhaps...perhaps these help me move...

     I tried to get up and stand on them, but succeeded in wobbling for a bit and falling back down on my bottom. Gods, it hurts! How on earth do I move?

     Gritting my teeth together, I tried to stand again. Just like before, I "stood" for a few seconds then fell down. But this time, I was getting the hang of it. _All I need to do is balance myself._ After attempting to stand several times, I could finally stand up straight without falling. _Now I need to move. _I wiggled my toes. _Could I move these legs, just as easily I can wiggle those small stubby things on the end of my feet?_ I lifted one, but the second I did I fell down again. I quickly got back up. _Yes, apparently, I can move them._ I slowly scooted my left foot ahead my right foot. Then I dragged my right foot after it. _I can move! I finally can move!_

     After experimenting with my legs, I found out that I can lift them while moving forwards. Eagerly, I walked away from the beach and to the left. After falling down a few times, I made it to a small pile of rocks cemented to each other and the sandy ground. It went up only to my waist and as I leaned on it, I saw that I was on a small, short cliff. All I had to do was jump and I would be on the other side. But I didn't. Far ahead was a city, with buildings in a white color, as if they were all made of marble. For some reason, I was afraid to go there. So I turned around and began walking towards a forest of trees nearby.

     It was dark. Roots were everywhere, and branches brushed against my skin. This forest was bigger than I thought...

     After walking (and tripping) around for about an hour, I reached a small clearing. I could not even gather any words to describe its beauty. It was only an area of grass and a tall tree was growing in the middle of the circle with a small stream surrounding it. It seemed...mystical. There was a strange, relaxing aura from this place...

     Cautiously, I stepped into the stream. Nothing happened. I relaxed and walked across the stream (it was only 3 giant steps wide) and reached the great tree. It was...taller than the other trees, I noticed. I hesitantly placed my hand on its bark. So smooth...

     For some strange reason, I was getting tired. I yawned and rest my back against the tree. The great ball of light was still high in the sky, but it didn't pierce my skin thanks to the protection of the tree's branches. I yawned again and sat down on the grass. A slight breeze chilled me, but the warmth of the ball of light quickly warmed me up. Slowly, my eyelids began to close and I fell into a deep sleep.

     I...I'm dreaming, aren't I?

     Everything's so foggy...

     I can't feel anything. There was no tree, no stream, no forest...no ball of light to light the way through the fog. I ran around quickly with ease and stopped so suddenly whenever I thought I saw something other than the fog. I could move my body without any effort. Then a silver lake appeared in sight. I looked into it and gasped.

     A face was staring back at me!

     'Who are you?!' I yelled at it and slapped the face. But the water only rippled and the face was still there.

     'It's just your reflection, foolish boy...' chuckled a voice.

     Who was that?!

     The face in the water suddenly aged. Now, instead of millions of black string hanging from its head, it had white strings. Wrinkles appeared on its face and more white string hung from its chin.

     'It's _hair_, if you don't mind,' said the face.

     'The white strings are called hair?' I asked.

     'Yes, young Marlin,' he answered.

     I stared at the face. '_Marlin_?'

     The face sighed. 'You have lots to learn, young one.'

     'Darn right. I have no clue who, or what I am. Can't...can't you help me?' I pleaded the face. I was willing to give up anything to find the answers to my questions. But....what have I got to sacrifice?

     I thought that the face would help me, but it answered rudely, 'No.'

     'No?' I cried. There goes my help...

     I was about to scream at it when it laughed. 'Ha, ha, ha! I'm just joking, Marlin! You truly don't have a sense of humor. No offense. Of course I would help you!'

     I exhaled. 'Thank you...' I felt very relieved. At last, a way out of this puzzle!

     'No, I can't help you get out of this puzzle, young one,' it spoke.

     'Wha---can you read my mind or something?!'

     'Sure! It's easy! So, whaddya wanna know? Just ask Merlin!'

     'You're...Merlin.'

     'That was my name. And your name is Marlin.'

     'Okay....first question...why am I here in the first place?'

     Merlin sucked in a big breath of air. 'Let's see...where should I begin? Well, a long time ago, an evil sorceress named Nimue trapped me in this lake. I found no way to get out, except...for one. I found out...that if I was reincarnated...than I would be able to get out in that persons body.'

     'Which is me.'

     'Yes.'

     'So I'm...your reincarnation. What does that mean?'

     'Our souls entwined with each other when you were born.'

     This was freaking me out. 'So....I...I'm you?'

     'No, not completely. You don't think like me, do you?'

     I shook my head.

     'You're you. Except with my soul.'

     I shuddered.

     'Don't worry. I planned this the very beginning, whether you like it or not. I'm sorry, but I had to do it. I had no other options, because Nimue, who strangely died, also knows how to reincarnate herself in this style. She has found a perfect suitable creature for her and turned the creature into a human. From my observations, I think it's a female, confused just like you. Soon the girl will be taken to the fort called Capula-no-Deis, and continue Nimue's work. And that is why I need you. I need you to stop her.'

     'M-me? Stop the reincarnation of an evil sorceress?' I gulped. 'That's impossible. I-I'm not a sorcerer.'

     'That girl isn't a sorceress either. She's just like you. Confused and all alone, falling victim to whoever finds her first...and Nimue will make sure that she is the first to reach that girl.'

     Even though it was comforting to know that Nimue's reincarnation wasn't a sorceress, I was still afraid to face a whole fort.

     'Merlin, I feel like I was also something before you summoned me here to that beach. Why can't I remember who I was? I feel like...empty. I have no memories, nothing!'

     'Alas...there was a side effect. You lost all that you have remembered. And perhaps it's best that you don't regain them if you want to stop Nimue's reincarnation. But I see you still have very small clues about your past life.'

     'Why?!' I cried. 'Why does it have to be me to stop her? I had to sacrifice who I was just for this!'

     Merlin looked unfazed. I slapped at his face angrily again, but he didn't disappear. 'You are just like me...when I was as young as you are.'

     'I can't remember anything! I just want to be what I was before, with memories, with at least someone I know! I'm just a nothing-person! I don't even know what I am!'

     'You are a human, just like Nimue's reincarnation.'

     'A _human_?' I gasped. 'W-why?! I hate humans! But I don't know...why...! Merlin, turn me back into who I was before with my memories! I beg of you!'

     'Forgive me, but I cannot.'

     I was stunned. I will be trapped as a clueless human for all eternity!

     'Please, Marlin. Fight Capula-no-Deis. That is all I ask for you.'

     I did not exactly pay attention to him, but I heard his plea.

     'What is so dangerous about this Capula-no-Deis?' I spat. Merlin looked reproachful.

     'The hawks will tell you...' he whispered and began to fade away.

     'Wha-hey, come back here!' I slapped at the water again but Merlin continued to fade. 'Merlin!!!'

     '_Go with the merlins....young Marlin....the merlins..._' his voice whispered.

     I was about to dive into the water and get him back when everything started to swirl and fade. 'What's going on?'

     Then my eyelids opened and I saw that I was staring into several eyeballs. "Aackh!" I yelped and tried to scoot away.

     "**_The human awakens!_**" hissed one.

     "**_Kill him!_**" shouted another, and they were all suddenly upon me, pecking my skin with their sharp beaks. "Ow! Stop!" I cried.

     "**STOP,**" boomed a voice. The birds flew away from me and I saw a giant bird standing in front of me. It was bigger than the other birds, almost as tall as the forest trees. "**FILTHY HUMAN, YOU HAVE VIOLATED AND CONTAMINATED OUR FOREST. WHAT IS YOUR PURPOSE IN THIS SACRED FOREST?**"

     "I-I am…lost," was all Marlin could choke out.

     "**_He lies!_**" the other merlins hissed. "**_Filthy humans always lie!_**"

     "**THAN KILL HIM. KILL HIM IF YOU ARE NOT SATISFIED WITH HIS ANSWER.**"

     The merlins were on me again, pecking and ripping my hair out with a vengeance. Blood was pouring down where they stabbed me with their knife-like beaks and pain was shooting through my body over and over again. "Stop!" I cried painfully. "Please, I didn't do any harm to this forest!"

     The great giant bird looked at me and sniffed. "**MERLIN'S BLOOD!**" it cried.

     "**_What?!_**" exclaimed the merlins and leapt a foot away from me.

     "**MERLIN HAS RETURNED TO US…**" The giant hawk bowed(?) down to me and the other hawks followed suit.

     "Um…" A blush ran across my face. "I-I'm not-him."

     "**BUT YOU BEAR HIS BLOOD, YOUNG HAWK.**"

     "I-I'm his reincarnation. My name's Marlin."

     "**_We follow you, Marlin, reincarnation of Merlin,_**" chorused the smaller merlins.

     "**PLEASE, WE BEG OF YOU, HELP US STOP THE HUMANS FROM DESTROYING MORE OF OUR FOREST,**" the giant merlin pleaded.

     "Capula-no-Deis?" I asked.

     Several merlins hissed. "**_Aye, that place. Nimue and her reincarnation have begun to destroy the forest. They seek to destroy everything, even Time itself!_**"

      I suppose I could trust the merlins to help me. They too carry a grudge against Capula-no-Deis. Even though I still thought the odds were on that dreaded fort for winning, my confidence began to build as I was reassured by these merlins.

     "**COME, YOUNG HAWK. WE SHALL TAKE YOU TO OUR HOME.**"

     "Isn't the whole forest your home?" I asked. _And what's up with the "young hawk" thing?_

     "**TRUE, BUT OUR NESTING GROUNDS IS FAR IN THE NORTH, A FEW DAYS FLIGHT FROM HERE. OUR NESTING GROUNDS ARE ALSO NEAR THAT ACCURED FORT. CLOSE ENOUGH FOR US TO SMELL THE FILTHY SMOKE THEY PRODUCE--**"

     "**_Every stinkin' day,_**" chirped a merlin.

     "**AYE, EVERY SINGLE STINKIN' DAY…NIMUE HAS ALREADY STARTED HER PLAN FOR THE CONQUEST OF TIME AND THE DESTRUCTION OF THE FOREST LONG BEFORE YOU CAME, YOUNG HAWK…**"

     "Young hawk" again! What is it with them and that phrase?

     "**COME. RIDE ON MY BACK.**" The giant merlin lowered himself to let me on. I slowly grabbed a handful of loose feathers. To my surprise, they didn't fall out when I pulled on them roughly. I lifted myself up on his wing, then slung my legs over his body. Even more surprisingly, I did it in a few seconds. _I think I can get used to this…_

     "**OKAY, HANG ON!**"

     "Wha-" But he already spread his wings and began to rise. I was terrified, so I grabbed on his feathers.

     "**BE CAREFUL NOT TO PULL ANY OUT**," he warned.

     "Yes, Mister merlin."

     "**CALL ME ILIXINI, LEADER OF THE MERLIN CLAN. WE ARE OFTEN MISTAKENED FOR JUST HAWKS, SO YOU CAN CALL US HAWKS IF YOU WOULD LIKE. WE WOULDN'T MIND. EVERYTHING MIXES US UP.**"

     I nodded, even though I knew he couldn't see me.

     I never knew flying would be so great. The wind was whipping past me, and you could feel the density of the air change when you went under a cloud. I could see the trees rush past us as we flew north and mountains were ahead of us. They were just tiny dots in the distance…

     To the east I saw that marble city and to the west was the beach and the vast ocean, where I first appeared. Where I lost my memory…. I'm not sure if Marlin is even my name.

     As we continued to fly north, I couldn't help thinking…._Who is the reincarnation of Nimue? Is she just like me right now, traveling to her fort to continue Nimue's work? Could she…could she have some clue to my past?_

     Losing your memory is such a bummer.

Yay! I'm done! What happened to Nemo? you might ask. Well, he will never appear again…

Guess who the reincarnation of Nimue is! She will be revealed in Ch. 2, in her POV!


	2. The Dying King

Disclaimer: I don't own Finding Nemo characters. I don't own Merlin and his nemesis Nimue. But I do own the Merlin Tribe. ;-) 

Well, here's Chapter 2. All on Dory's POW. Short.

Enjoy!

The Dying King

     ~Dory~

     I...can't remember.

     It was...cold.

     Than I was...colder.

     And...

     I can't remember!

     But it's warm now...

     Soft fabric was piled on top of me...what is it?

     _A blanket, my little one_, whispered a voice.

     Blanket...

     I could feel the warmth of sunbeams on my face.

     Where am I?

     I finally opened my eyes.

     Everything was so...unfamiliar.

     I was...in some kind of open box. With lacy stuff on glass panels through the walls. And a wooden standing thing. And a door. That I can recognize.

     _Little one,_ the voice sighed. _The lacy stuff you call are _curtains_. The glass panels are windows and the wooden standing thing is called a table. And you might call it a box, having your live spent as a pathetic creature, hm._

     Wait a minute.

     Something was way wrong.

     I jolted forward. My body bent and I gasped.

     The mysterious voice laughed.

     "What have you done to me?" I cried, and I heard myself spoke.

     "What am I?" I looked at 5 long thin things at the end of a misshapen circle that was connected to a long bunch of flesh.

     _Fingers. Hand. Arm. Hm. Not _long thin things_ or _misshapen circle _or_ bunch of flesh. _Hmm._

     Millions of thin, flexible stuff was hanging on my head. I pulled one out. Ouch. It was...sorta black. But several strands were in the sunlight and the glow illuminated it to be a faint color of regal blue. When I moved them away from the sunlight, it became black. Then back again to the light and it was regal blue. Cool!

     _Hair_, sighed the voice. _You really do need to be taught many things girl. I did not expect you to forget everything._

     "But I had a short-term memory loss ever since I was born!" I explained. Funny, I don't know what compelled me to say that.

     _At least you remembered one thing_, the voice sighed again. _You remembered that you can't remember._

     I laughed. "Who are you?"

     _I exist in your mind._

     My eyes lit up. "Are-are you my conscience?"

     I did not hear what the voice said.

     I don't think it said anything.

     Maybe it is my conscience!

     _No,_ it finally sighed again. That was like, what, the third time it has done that? _I am Nimue._

     "Oh, so consciences do have names!"

     _No,_ it said hardly. _Let me explain everything to you, hm?_

     "Uh, okay."

     _I turned you into a human. Ever since you were born, you were my reincarnation. Now I am a powerful sorceress, greater than that stupid Merlin (or so I'd like to think) but he unleashed a curse at me when I trapped him at the bottom of the lake for eternity, and because of that curse, I am dead! But he did not realize that I have learned the "_Douth mininje fudya*_" spell from him, and I used that to make you my reincarnation before you were born. You may have my soul, but you certainly don't have my attractive personality, hmm? Yet I do not know why, but I myself, my _mind_ is also trapped in your body, along with your mind. Hm. Now I realize, I can control you whenever I want..._

     I shivered.

     _Don't worry, little one, I will control you when necessary, such as when you don't obey my orders..._

     "So...I'm still me, but I can't remember who I am, but you're also living in my mind, and you can take over my body...." I shivered again.

     _Hm. Correct. All you have to do is obey me, and you will be spared from my wrath._

     "One more thing. What is my name?"

     _Your name was originally Dory, but I'd rather people call you Nimue, so whenever I am in control, I will hear my name instead of your dreary one._

     "You are vain," I hissed.

     _Careful you don't make me angry, hmm...hm..._

     "What? What did I do?" What's gotten into her all a sudden?

     _You really do have a bad case of short-term memory loss...hm..._

     "Are...are you my conscience?"

     I heard a voice inside my mind groan loudly. Cool! My conscience has a voice!

     There was a knock on the door. "Lady?" called someone from behind.

     "W-who is it?" I called.

     "'Tis your servant, Lady," she answered.

     "Come in," I said.

     The door opened and I saw a woman with soft eyes and white streaks in her hair. She held a pile of clothes. She bent down before me, and I had no clue why she had to. (_She's bowing,_ said Nimue. _It's what people of lower rank do when greeting people of higher rank._) "I must help you dress today, ma'am," the woman said.

     "Who are you?" I asked.

     "I am usually called 'Flo', my lady, but I don't know why...It's my first day working here, so please forgive me my lady if I make any mistakes."

     I just stared at her while she came over and began to help me get my nightgown off and my clothes on. They were a pale bluish color and it seems like a...(_Dress_, mumbled Nimue) with some frilly frills!

     "My lady, what is your name?" she asked.

     "Um, I forgot," I said sheepishly.

     _It's Dory_, sighed Nimue. "Dory," I said. _No wait!_ Nimue suddenly cried. _Oh shoot, I was too late! I would rather you be Nimue..._

     "There, Lady Dory, you are looking splendid today," Flo said after she finished tying the laces together. "King Rhibon wishes to see you immediately after you are ready."

     "Thank you, um...Lady Flo," I said.

     "I'm sorry, my lady, but I am but a servant. I am not a lady," she said.

     "Oh, so you're a guy servant?"

     _You nincompoop, the term 'lady' is for people with royal rank_! groaned my conscious. _And I am not your conscious_!

     "Okey-dokey!" I tried to walk to the door, but my legs just felt like the wobbly ocean and I fell. "Oww..." I groaned and tried to get myself up. It took some while, but I managed to get to the door and through the hallways to the king's room with the guidance of Nimue. Flo followed me.

     "My lady, the king awaits," she murmured silently.

     "What's with the whispering?" I asked.

     "The king is dying," she answered sadly. "He lies on his deathbed, waiting for you."

     I opened the oak doors leading to the king's chamber. And how it reeked! The smell of blood filled the air along with other sweet smelling scents used to ward off the smell of death in his room. They were obviously ineffective, and added to the terrible smell. "Why is the room like this?" I whispered to Flo.

     "Please sit down here," she answered and gestured to an empty chair nest to the body of the half-dead king. 6 other chairs surrounded the king and were filled with lords and ladies. From the far left to right they were in order: _Lord Estrel, Lady Alana, the king's third wife Queen Deb, the king's first wife's son Prince Amonchite, the king's second wife's son Prince Gilradenil, and Lady Kastue._ My conscious informed me. _I am NOT your conscious!_ she screamed. _How many times do I have to tell you that?!!?_

     I had the seat between Prince Amonchite and Prince Gilradenil. They were both around my age, except I think they just might be a bit older.... "Hi!" I said cheerfully to them.

     Prince Amonchite snorted. "I don't see what my father sees in you!" he scowled. I look oddly at him.

     "And you are...Prince Gilradenil!" I said to the other prince sitting to my right.

     "Actually, I'd rather be called 'Gill' for short," he said. "It's nice to meet you, Lady Dory." He shook my hand.

     "The king is talking!" said Queen Deb. I fell silent. Then I heard this weak voice. "Ah...you have come at last, Dory..."

     "Hi!" I said to him.

     "Yes, yes, hello. You certainly are energetic!" He chuckled, but then ended in a series of whooping coughs.

     "Now see what you have done!" hissed Amonchite. "You're going to kill the king! Don't you know with each cough, the king's life drains away slowly from his body?!"

     "I-I'm so sorry..." I apologized. "I...I didn't know. Was...was I supposed to?"

     "Damn right you were supposed to know!" he spat.

     "Now, now, my son, be nice to our new guest," said King Rhibon. "Dory, I know you have many questions that even Nimue can't answer. I will answer them as well as I can. Please...ask away."

     "Well first of all, why are you all yucky looking?" I asked. Everyone around me gasped. Amonchite glared at me.

     "No seriously, he is!" I defended myself. And I am right, y'know. If you could see him, half his face was burnt away by some fire and his right arm seemed to have decided to leave his socket and his hair was still covered in his blood.

     "Dory," muttered Gill. "You are new here, I assume?"

     I nodded.

     "First rule of feudalism: respect those of higher rank than you."

     "Oh! I'm so sorry, Mr. King Rhibon!" I exclaimed.

     "It's all right. So, you want to know why I lie here on my own deathbed? Well, I am getting quite old...er, 51 perhaps? and all of us are destined to die sooner or later. Everyone in this kingdom doesn't live longer than 60."

     "Father," interrupted Gill. "The people of the Forbidden City live up to a hundred and fifty. And they have medicine that can cure you! Couldn't I-"

     "Prince Gill, I refuse to negotiate with the people of the Forbidden City. Nimue does not enjoy their presence and wishes them off the island."

     "Why is everything 'Nimue this' and 'Nimue that'?" Gill asked angrily.

     "Because she is my first wife, and I respect her," said his father, and Gill fell silent.

     _I am not very fond of him_, muttered Nimue. _My husband Rhibon chose a fiery second wife when I disappeared, and she respected no one, not even my memory. Hmm. Her son seems to have inherited her independence-like personality. Hm. At least his second wife died!_

     King Rhibon continued. "The people of the Forbidden City are mysterious. You can never know what they are up to. That is why, my son, you are not to go there ever again!"

     "But father, they are just like you and I, except they-"

     "Silence!"

     Gill fell silent again.

     "Anyways, someone entered my kingdom and I suspect he was a no good trouble-maker from the Forbidden City. I mistaken him to be one of the kingdom's citizens however, and listened to what he said. 'The Spirit Tree on the Fabled Island of Yehime will grant you immortality!' I asked him where it was, and he answered, 'Oh, north of the island. Be careful of the wandering mountain lions.'

     'The mountain lions live in their territory!' I raged.

     'Ah yes, but because of you, they are slowly wandering on the Eramei Plains, the barrier between you and the Spirit Tree. I am quite aware that you are also slowly gaining land from the Mountain Lion tribe and a few wander on the Plains, thanks to your greed.'

     'You are not to talk to your king like that!' I yelled at him.

     'My king?' He laughed. 'Now then, that will do,' he spoke to himself and then disappeared in a poof of purple smoke.

     "I wanted immortality, since I was quickly aging. Signs of my dying body were visible. I began to speak slowly, my hair turned gray and began to fall out in faster rates, wrinkles all over my skin, and the weakening of my once proud body. Thus I led a group of adventurers to the Spirit Tree. We battled several animals that would always tell me either '**Turn back**' or '**Go back home, you old fart, you're not welcome in our homeland**!!!' I continued to move forward. No animals were going to stop me! But then, when we finally reached the island, past the whirlpools and typhoons, there was nothing. Nothing at all on that tiny island.

     'Where the tree?' asked my fellow adventurers.

     'It's supposed to be here!' I cried. In my anger, I stomped a budding plant. It burst into flame. My shoe caught on fire and then the flaming plant turned into a HUGE wall of flames, and I swear I saw a face inside the inferno and it spoke to me,

     '**PATHETIC LITTLE HUMANS, YOU ALL THINK I, THE SPIRIT TREE, GRANT IMMORTALITY? GREEDY LITLE FOOLS**.'

     But he wasn't a tree, I said.

     '**I AM THE SPIRIT OF THE SPIRIT TREE! LONG AGO, YOUR FATHERS BEFORE YOU CHOPPED ME DOWN AND TURNED ME INTO THE SPITEFUL FIRE OF HATE. I BELIEVE THAT I COULD BE REBORN IN THAT TINY PLANT YOU SELFISHLY STEPPED ON, BUT NOOO, YOU HAD TO DESTROY MY NEW LIFE!!!**'

     Then the fire on my shoe grew larger, and I was covered in fire, screaming as my skin was slowly burnt into cinders. My men hauled me into the ocean, where the water extinguished the fire, but the salt entered my burns and it was more painful to bear. We had to go back home and my health was greatly damaged, cutting my lifespan even more. And now...I lie here, waiting to be devoured into the jaws of death."

     I said nothing. What a terrible story.

     No one else said anything either. Then someone dropped a pot. It shattered the silence. There was a gasp. "I-I'm so sorry, Your Majesty, I'll clean it up right away!"

     Flo was still in the room.

     "Flo," said Queen Deb slowly getting up from her chair. "I do not recall King Rhibon inviting you to eavesdrop. And you broke his medicine pot! The punishment for eavesdropping is chopping off your ears and cutting your right hand off for breaking the pot!"

     "Sister," Flo begged as she dropped to her knees. "Please, forgive me! I didn't drop it on purpose! And the door is locked so the nurses told me help around!"

     "You address me as Queen Deb!" she roared. "Do not try and think we are equals! Guards!" The Queen whistled. Immediately two knights came in. "Take that servant to the dungeons!"

     "Please! Spare me! SISTER!!!" Flo screamed as she was taken away from the room.

     "Keep your mouth shut!" yelled Queen Deb, and she angrily flounced back on her chair.

     "W-why do you treat your sister that way?" I gasped. "She's pretty nice..."

     "She and I are twins! She is the shadow of me, unworthy to be looked upon!"

     I felt really sorry for Flo. "What if the tables were turned?" I warned.

     "Ha! As if that would happen! Twins in this kingdom means a pair of good and evil, and she's the evil!"

     "Personally I think she's the one that's evil..." I thought.

     _Technically they are twins_, said Nimue. _But Deb is the original twin. Flo was just a figment of her imagination until one day she became real. Deb thinks she was brought to life to punish her by killing her, thus she made her a lowborn servant._

     "Poor Flo..."

     "Is there anything else...you would like to know?" asked King Rhibon.

     "Well, is there actually hope for you to live?"

     "Everyone will die eventually. I lie here, waiting for death. These are third-degree burns. I am not expected to live..."

     "Father, please don't talk about you death," said Prince Amonchite.

     "Why? I laugh at the face of death. It's not like when you speak about it you will die soon."

     "And Queen Deb's your wife, right?" I asked.

     "Yes," he answered.

     "Aren't you sad for him?" I asked Queen Deb. Queen Deb looked at me with a slight shocked expression. "Why-yes, yes, I am!" she exclaimed. But everyone wasn't that convinced.

     Prince Gill leaned over to me and whispered. "It is rumored that Queen Deb is in love with someone else than King Rhibon."

     "Who?" I asked.

     "Sir 'Bubbles'. He's a knight that came from a faraway land that seems to like bubbles, since that's what he talks about everyday. He calls himself Bubbles, talks about bubbles, and chases bubbles in the middle of battles. Yet Queen Deb is still furiously in love with him."

     "Wow. That's strange. Funny how human emotions work..." I then bit my tongue. "Erm, sorry, I mean, i-it's funny how...how love works!" I laughed falsely. "_Why did I say that?_" I asked myself. "_I'm_ _human!_"

     "Anything else, Lady Dory?"

     "Huh?" I looked around. Then I saw this old man on the bed with blood in his hair and heavy burns. "Oh, hi! Who are you?"

     "Um....King Rhibon."

     "Where am I?" I tapped my chin thoughtfully.

     "Here is the kingdom of Capula-no-Deis. It's like a fort, but it's a tiny kingdom, with great power! We have built our fort around the mighty Melekor Mtn. and it proves to be a good defense when those blasted hawks, or merlins, I can't tell them apart, attack."

     "How'd I get here?" I wondered.

     "Nimue used her power to cast shadows to summon your body from the shore and transport you here. I know...that she is inside of you..."

     "Oookaay...is that a bad thing?"

     _No!_ said a voice inside my head.

     "Oh, hi! And who are you?" I thought to the voice.

     _I'm Nimue! You are my reincarnation, yet I live in your head! If it weren't for me, you would've died so be grateful and STOP FORGETTING EVERYTHING!!!_

     "Can't," I said to her. "I have short-term memory loss!" I said aloud.

     "That would explain the quick change," said Lord Estrel.

     "So what am I supposed to do here?" I asked.

     "You see, Dory, we are in a war against the Merlin Tribe, and we are trying to defeat them so they won't kill anymore of our beloved villagers, and Nimue wants their power."

     "Power? Merlins' have power?"

     "In other places, animals would just be dull and dimwitted. But here, on this sacred Nafarïtou Isle, the animals can speak, think, and act like us humans. Well, not exactly. And they are all gathered in tribes, such as all the merlins on this island are in the Merlin Tribe, and so on so forth. They even have sections of the island that are their territories, and the Merlin Tribe's territory is the largest with the most power. We plan on attacking them first."

     "Okay! Am I supposed to do something too?"

     "Nimue..." muttered Rhibon. I wondered, "_What in the seven seas is he thinking about?_"

     Suddenly I felt my own soul being jerked back into the corners of my mind. I could still see where I was, but I couldn't feel, couldn't breathe, couldn't move. "_W-what's happening?!_" I cried aloud.

     _Calm down, _Nimue assured me. _I am only taking control of your body. King Rhibon is asking for me. Sit still and be quiet._

     "Yes, King Rhibon?" Nimue asked aloud. I could hear her speak, and her voice was different than mine.

     "Her voice changed!" gasped Lady Kastue.

     "Nimue has come back," said King Rhibon. "I could tell she was living in Dory all the time...She has brought Dory to help us defeat the merlins. Nimue, what do you plan for Dory to do?"

     "Well, your Majesty, we have six Commanders. Perhaps she can be the seventh..."

     "_What are Commanders?_" I wondered.

     _They are people responsible for leading quests to conquer the Merlin Tribe. You'll do nicely._

     "_I-I'm afraid...I don't know what to do...Please don't, Nimue!_"

     "Who is the Head Commander currently, King Rhibon?" asked Nimue.

     "Our Head Commander died just recently, so now it's Sir Igresly. Please, Nimue, will Dory become a Commander?"

     "Yes," she answered without hesitation.

     "_But why?_" I asked. A sinking feeling was in my chest. "_I can't attack, and I don't even know who I really am...Nimue..._"

     _Do not worry. I will guide you_, said Nimue.

     "But father, there's going to be a _girl_ commander?" asked Prince Amonchite disgustedly. Nimue glared at him. "Hold your tongue, son, lest I throw you to the dungeons for speaking to me like that! _Hmm?_"

     "M-Mom?" he gasped.

     "Oh, yes, and you are the ungrateful child of mine. You should be lucky that on your birth, I was knocked unconscious! If I was awake, I would've killed you! Hm!"

     "At least I will be the next king when Father passes away! Ha!"

     "No," said King Rhibon.

     Everyone looked at him.

     "I-I'm not?" asked Prince Amonchite.

     "No," he said again. And then he fell silent. Then he whispered, "Deb, where is your child?"

     "P-pardon?" asked Queen Deb. "I-I don't have a child."

     "And I cannot grant you one," King Rhibon stated sadly. "But...you can adopt a child."

     "My King, why do I need one?"

     "So that it can be easier to decide who should be heir. I haven't fully decided to block Amonchite from inheriting the throne..."

     "Um...well..." Queen Deb smiled playfully. (like her own self; I'm making her too OOC!) "Well, since you already have two sons, I'll adopt a girl for my child!"

     She giggled and began to twirl around. "Now who shall I choose..."

     "It's the MEN that gets the throne, not a girl," muttered Prince Amonchite.

     "You're just jealous," said Prince Gill.

     "I know!" Queen Deb stopped abruptly. Then she wobbled around. "Di..zzy..." She grabbed the king's bed for support. "Ugh. Okay. I'm fine." She stood up. "I've decided!" She then walked towards the 5 people. "I choose...." She put her hands on Nimue's shoulders roughly. "Dory! Tee-hee!"

     "Someone had an awful lot of sugar for their breakfast, haven't they, Queen Deb?" muttered Nimue.

     "_And I think I'm older than the queen..._" I thought. But cool! I'm going to have a mom!

     _A child that's older than the mother by at least a year. Now there's something new._ Then Nimue slid herself out. Then I felt myself being dragged into the front and felt myself slide in with my body. I blinked. Wow, that was strange! "I'm...back," I said.

     "Wouldn't you want to be my cutie little daughter?!" asked Queen Deb.

     "Okay!" I happily agreed.

     "You're going to be the princess of the kingdom! The jewel of the kingdom!" Queen Deb ranted on.

     "A p-princess?" I asked. "What's that?"

     _The daughter of a king and queen,_ said Nimue with that obvious tone. She's probably rolling her eyes again...if she had any.

     "All right then," said King Rhibon when Queen Deb finally settle down. "Dory it is. Princess Dory, in fact. You may all go now. Dory, you will get new living quarters. A servant in this castle will show you the way. Where is he, in fact? That brat..."

     I left with the other lords and ladies and princes. Then I recalled something from the meeting, which was very rare that I could remember something from something.

     "_Nimue,_" I asked her. "_Why do you want power?_"

     _I have my reasons,_ she answered.

     "_Boy, you do keep lots of secrets. But can you at least tell me something? I forgot everything that has happened._"

     _You,_ said Nimue slowly. _don't remember anything?_

     "_Nope! Nothin' in my noggin_!" I thought cheerfully. Everything has finally slipped away, thanks to my short-term memory loss. Then I skipped happily down the hall.

     _Oh no,_ Nimue groaned.

     I looked out a window and propped my head on my arms on the stone windowsill. I could see a faint glimmer of a white city. And then there was the sea…

     _The palace was partially built inside Mt. Melekor for defense. And the city over there is the Forbidden City._

     "Why is it forbidden?" I asked.

     Nimue just scowled. I could tell she was glaring at the city in jealousy.

     There was something nagging at me, begging to be asked. "Nimue…" I started.

     _What is it,_ sighed Nimue.

     "Who was King Rhibon's second wife? I know your were his first and Queen Deb is his third, but who's the second?"

     _I don't like talking about her_, she mumbled. _Oh…all right. His second wife was a woman named Coral._

"Coral!"

     "And it's rumored that Prince Gill isn't her only child…there's someone else too…someone in this castle…"

     Something else was also bugging me. It was spelling out in the word co...com....command....Commander! I got it! I finally remembered something else from the um....meeting, I think. I did go to a meeting, right? Or was it a party?

     _What about Commanders, Dory_? asked Nimue

     "Well...since I'm Commander, what am I supposed to do, kill all the merlins? That's mean…"

     "No. Your goal is…"

     I listened carefully with wide eyes

     "To kill their new human leader, who is just like you, no memory of his past, but follows the ways of the merlins. His name: Marlin."

     I sighed. "I cannot kill," I said. "Can't we all just live in peace?"

     Nimue laughed. _Dory, I find you quite funny. Later on in these days to come, you will soon find out why there is bloodshed, and you will join the fray._

     I wasn't so sure about that.

     I looked out of the sea again. Why...do I feel like...I _belong_ there?

     "The sea..." I muttered. "It's so beautiful..."

     The marble white Forbidden City was breathtaking, but the sea...A single tear dropped from my eye.

     _Why are you crying_? Nimue demanded.

     "Why do I feel like I want to go back?" I asked. "I feel as if...I'm missing something there....like half of me is here and my other half is there." There was this ache in my heart.

     _Well, maybe it was because you were found there_, said Nimue.

     "I wonder what I was doing there...I wonder who I really am, and where I really belong..."

     _You are Dory, and you belong in Capula-no-Deis_.

     "Yeah, I know what my name is...I thinking about something deeper, Nimue. Why can't I remember anything?"

     Losing your memory is such a bummer.

(A/N: I would end it here right now, but...)

     "Um, e-excuse me, your Majesty, but um..."

     Something tugged at the hem of my dress. I looked down and saw a boy with short black hair (but not really black, just a lightly colored black) in a white uniform. He had orange stripes on his skin.

     "Why do you have stripes?" I asked.

     "I like the color orange!" He smiled. I think I might like this kid...

     "The other servants here told me that when I was young, really young, I painted myself with permanent orange ink! But I don't remember doing that!"

     "So what do you need?"

     "I'm going to take you to your new bedroom, your Majesty!"

     The kid tugged at my dress and dragged me through the hall. Then we met up with Lady Kastue. "Hi!" I said.

     "Oh," was all she just said. Then she looked down at the kid. "Nemo! You don't drag the princess around the castle, you filthy servant!"

     "Nemo?" I asked.

     "Yup, that's my name!" he said cheerfully. But then Lady Kastue's hand came down and was about to hurt him until I stopped it by grabbing her hand.

     "That's a nice name!" I said.

     "Why'd you stop me, Princess Dory?" she asked. I felt myself blush at my new title. Did they have to be so formal?

     "He-he hasn't done anything wrong!" I said. "He didn't know better, it's your first day working here, right?"

     "Yup! You got that right!" said Nemo cheerfully.

     "Humph!" humphed Lady Kastue. "Filthy little servant kids..." I heard her mutter as she went down the hall.

     The little striped kid led me down the hall to my new room. "It's strange, Bingo, today's my first day as being a princess, it's Flo's first day working as a servant, and it's your first day working here too!" I told him.

     "I'm Nemo," he corrected.

     "Nemo...gotcha. But it's as if...right when I arrive, new people arrive too!"

     "Maybe it's the forces of Fate!" he cried excitedly.

     "Fate?"

     "Yeah! I've heard tales about Fate, how they can make or ruin lives or change the course of history!"

     "Are they some kind of powerful people?"

     "No one knows for sure! But they can change EVERYTHING!"

     "Wow! Hey, hey, Nimue! Maybe it was Fate that brought me here and made Queen Deb make me into a princess!"

     _Little do you know that _I_ was the one who brought you here to the castle,_ she muttered. _But it just might be this foolish thing Nemo made up called Fate that made Deb make you into a princess, or it's Deb's own strange mind._

     "Here's your room, your Majesty!" said Nemo and opened the door for me. It was...really fancy. The door, you know. And the room was even fancier! More frilly frills on the fluffy things!

     _Pillows_, corrected Nimue.

     "Thanks, Fabio!" I thanked him.

     "I'm Nemo!"

     "Oh. Sorry, pal. Hey! Maybe we can play together right now! I'm bored!"

     "Sorry, Princess Dory, but I must go to do more work for the lords and ladies of the castle. But if I have free time, I might try and visit you!" Nemo started to walk away.

     "Hang on!" I cried. I just remembered something again!

     "What is it?" he asked.

     "You know Flo, right?" I asked.

     "Oh, yeah. She's really nice. She helped me how to put my uniform on when the other servants wouldn't help!"

     "Can you...tell me about what's going to happen to her?"

     "I'll try and find out, your Majesty."

     "Oh, just call me Dory. This 'your Majesty' and 'Princess Dory' is making me nervous."

     "Okay! Bye, Dory!"

     "Bye!" I waved at him. Then I climbed on my bed. "I wish I could save Flo from Queen Deb's punishment..." I mumbled as I closed my eyes. "I really like Flo. She doesn't deserve to have some limbs....excised..."

     _Think hard...after all, you are a princess, with some power to save a few lives from death..._mumbled Nimue.

     "_And Marlin...what about Marlin...? He sounds familiar...and I....feel like I need...to prove myself to him...but for what? And why must I? Marlin..._" was my last thought before Nimue and I fell asleep.

Will Dory remember who Marlin is? Will the rest of the Finding Nemo cast appear just like Nemo, Deb, Flo, and Bubbles? And will Queen Deb be nicer to Flo, or is there a reason why she's mean to her? By the way, I know Nimue originally trapped Merlin in his little cave, but I changed it to a lake for reasons I don't even know. But its gotta fit into the plot so *shrugs*. Thank you to the reviewers for reviewing and patiently waiting for this chapter! And don't forget to review this chapter! I'll be waiting!

*Douth mininje fudya-In the mage world, it's a powerful spell that can reincarnate someone from death. Nimue, however, thinks that she can do it, but she really couldn't, and now Dory isn't _exactly _her reincarnation (sorry) so Dory is just a regular soul that happened to have the misfortune of having Nimue inside her head.


End file.
